The Transfer
by EvilBear8623
Summary: Lilith is one of the first transfer students into Hogwarts in living memory. Will her presence make a difference in the coming battle? She didn't think so because she didn't want to move to Hogwash anyways...
1. Chapter 1 Transfer

Chapter ONE

The Move

"Holy fuck,I do not want to move to stupid ass Britain" Lilith stomped to the other side of the old wooden trunk that had Ilvermorny plastered on the side ,flicking her wand to have all of her personal belongings shrink and disappear into the open chest. "I mean who in their right mind would move to that Death Eater ridden area on purpose" glancing toward her room mate and best friend,Willow. "Well your dad works in a part of MACUSA that works with the ministry over there. He is supposed to help bring those mad men down, then you can come back." Shrugging her shoulders as if that was the most nonchalance and obvious thing in the wizarding world.

Lilith spun around wand drawn and a stinging hex at the ready. "What are you applying to be a Ravenclaw ?" she spat as the wordless hex went towards her friends leg "I already know all that information since I am the one who told it to you, what i don't get is why they insist on me changing schools. I'm here a good seventy percent of the year I could easily portkey back and forth between the holidays." sighing in defeat Lilith plopped ungracefully onto her now bare be.

Rubbing her now slightly sore leg Willow sat down beside her friend. She knew Lilith well so what she did next would not have surprised anyone who knew them in a close way. She pulled her fist back and punched her right in the arm only causing a slight flinch "Quit your complaining, You will be in the same year as Harry Potter, you know who that is right?" she poked her friend in the spot she had just punched with every word "only the boy who lived, also you'r a pureblood with a wealthy family where both parents are respected in their fields of work. Honestly Pureblood Britain will welcome you with open arms you might even get into Slytherin" grinning at this she jumped back knowing bringing up blood purity always got on her best friends nerves.

Putting her arms behind her annoyingly straight hair she didn't give into the jabs her curly haired friend was making. She hated the fact that just because of her circumstance of birth somehow made he better. Her best friend had a nomaj parent and so did many of her other friends. All of them seemed like great people and their kids where great wizards. Well most of them the ones that wanted to be and actually studied. The Slytherin part didn't bother her either. She already had a house and that is Pukwudgie. Which ever she got put in at Hogwash would defiantly be second best. Best wizarding school in the world. The huff of indignation that escaped with that thought was award winning in its offending tone.

"They haven't been able to keep the school fully staffed for years. Last year a Giant snake attacked the school. The year before that the dark one was in the school as a teacher. How in the hell am i supposed to be safe where the last two years has seen most of the school in a life or death situation." The defeat was written clearly on her face "Plus im starting Third was the last time any magical school had a transfer student. Not in the last five hundred years at least." nodding her head determinedly " Well i guess ill be making my mark on history than. Come on lets go eat some lunch before we head home."

Willow got up and grabbed her friends hand to walk down the stairs. Yes she was leaving but it would be easy to write and stay in touch. They both had birds to deliver mail, Lilith has her blood status to keep her safe for the most part while in Britain. Its was also nice she had her familiars to help watch her back. Some of the most cleaver animals she had ever met, it also helped that Lilith was the top of their, well now only hers, class and could out smart just about anyone when she put her mind to of that matters though if she allows that temper to get out of hand that could get her into a lot of trouble. That temper flairs quickly especially if she feels its due to bulling or pure ignorance. It really will be interesting to see what house she will be put into. Her best friend truly had traits from all four houses from Hogwash. Well with that best friend going their I could try to call it by the correct name. Just not anytime soon.

Thank you to anyone who reads this. As we know Harry Potter and all the characters from the series belong to JK this is just a idea I had pop into my head while reading her beautiful books. It's my first time trying to write anything so forgive any errors but with practice comes improvement so hopefully as the story goes along that will improve as well.


	2. Chapter 2 The sorting

Chapter two

**The Sorting**

****The hat sings. This ancient artifact that dives into children's minds to decide their fate for the next seven years. Sings. Hell. Lilith was standing in the back of the pack of first years, sticking out like a gold piece to a niffler. The statues at Ilvermorny was much scarier and less singing involved. In fact no singing involved at all and hopefully never will be. Alphabetical was not how she would have preferred to be sorted. It would have been better to just go to the headmasters office get it done there then hide in her new quarters in whatever house she was doomed to be in. Ravenclaw she has to be smart and witty, top of the class and all that. Gryffindor you are supposed to be headstrong, stubborn with some chivalry thrown in there somewhere. Slytherin was baby Death Eaters, yep that's it. Finally there is Hufflepuff they are well, neutral, like hard work and the most famous magizoologist ,Newt Scamander, came out of the house.

No standing in line was not how she would have done this. The names being called where very faded not paying much attention until it was close to the s section. Trying to ignore the obvious stares and snickers coming from all four house tables specifically the snotty blonde boy from the Slytherin table with tweedledee and tweedledum on either side of him. All three look like they could use a good punch in the face, or a hex to the gonads, or both.

"Lilith Sullivan" the crisp voice rang out throughout the hall a stern looking witch who introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall turned toward her direction expectantly. Taking a deep breath in order to keep from showing any weakness Lilith walked towards the chair that held the hat taking a seat. The Professor put the hat onto her head and everything went black,almost like someone put a set of earmuffs on along with a blindfold. Than she heard a voice. The voice sounded old and to her dismay quite wise with a undertone of mischief. The laughter she heard was also quite deep "Ah yes Miss Sullivan, our transfer student from Ilvermorny. I see, you didn't wish to come here did you? Yes. Yes, Full of Death Eaters. Hmmm, I agree a hat on your head is nothing to impressive compared to huge statues picking you." The hat could sense her annoyance. " Correct we must put you in a house. Lets see well you have strong traits from all houses. Top of your year with a thirst for knowledge could easily qualify you for Ravenclaw. No,no that won't do,you thirst for useful knowledge that you can use. That makes you qualified for Slytherin, resourcefulness,cunning. " If anyone could see her eyes they would see them trying to roll out of her head with the amount of annoyance that comment made. "No? Baby Death Eaters?" The laughter now surprised everyone watching, normally the sorting had held the conversation fully in the wearers head. " So no Ravenclaw and no Slytherin. That leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Lets see you like the qualities of both houses,you also hold the personality for both. You are courageous and have enough nerve to stare down a angry dragon. However you loyalty to any you feel deserve it and your sense of justice will have to put you in,HUFFLEPUFF!"

Having heard the verdict the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers. Giving Lilith the warm welcome Helga Hufflepuff would have been proud of. Not knowing where to sit she searched for a empty spot seeing a handsome young man with shaggy long brown hair stand up and motion for her to come sit beside him. Smiling in thanks she made her way over, sticking her hand out in greetings. "I suppose you know my name now, im Lilith nice to meet you." Returning her smile he grabbed her hand in greeting. " Cedric Diggory nice to meet you. Must be weird transferring schools like this, don't worry the hat put you with us, that means you are part of the family now." Sitting down she waited for the rest of the sorting to be done. The Headmaster Dumbledore then stood to give his speech. I'm sure it was a good opening speech but she didn't hear a thing, the only reason she noticed he had stopped talking was because the food showed up. The full introductions happens while everyone was eating. " Ernie Macmillan,Justin Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are all the students in your year," with each name spoken a Hufflepuff would wave in her direction from the different places they were sitting at the table " it will be easier to do a proper introduction once we get in the common room." explained Cedric. With everyone stuffed to the gills that signaled Dumbledore to stand and send everyone on their way. Getting up with the rest of Hogwarts, Lilith headed to her new room in her new school with hopefully a new friend in Cedric and some of the other third years. The first day of school wasn't so bad ,now she just needed to get through the rest of the year.

Another BIG thank you to all who takes time out of the day or night to read this. I am really looking forward to putting my creativity to the test to continue writing. Thanks for the support! 


End file.
